Realization
by Dis-ViEt-GiRl-OvA-HeRe
Summary: Suzie realizes she's in love with Ned but he's going out with Moze. Full summary inside! NedSuzie, NedMoze
1. Realization

sigh heres my story...

i'm a big ned/suzie fan...i just dont like ned/moze together...

summary: suzie remembers all the times she shared with ned and realizes she really loves him and she is really jealous of Jennifer. Can Evelyn and Evelyn's cousin help her before she does something she really regrets?

----------

Suzie Crabgrass stood on the other side of the hallway as she watched Ned and Jennifer kiss. She shook her head and shut her locker, leaving the hallway and going into her class. It was almost the end of 8th grade and Suzie had lost just about everything. But most importantly to her...she lost Ned.

Ned Bigby, the boy she liked for a long time, broke up with her and was going out with Jennifer Mosely, one of her close friends. Suzie still had feelings for Ned even though she said to Ned she understood his feelings for Jennifer. It was a lie...she lied to Ned by saying she was alright with it...inside she was angry and hurt.

She remembered the time she first kissed Ned. It was when Jennifer told Suzie about Ned waiting for his first kiss from her.

'And I thought it was sweet and kissed him' thought Suzie. 'But...it was more than a friendly thing...I secretly enjoyed that kiss and wanted _more_.'

The bell rang and the teacher came in, droning on and on about something. She wasn't really paying attention. Her thoughts kept floating back to Ned.

She remembered the first time Ned ever asked her out. It was so romantic. He had the room decorated with flowers and a romantic dinner table.

'I had just broken up with Billy and somehow all this led me to Ned' Suzie thought. 'He asked me out and my heart wanted desparately to say yes but my brain kept telling me to say no.'

Then her mind wandered to the last dance of seventh grade. She went with Ned on a double date with Jennifer and Jock.

'I had a great time because I was just with Ned. I wanted to kiss him' Suzie blushed at the thought. 'But he didn't let me. I danced with Jock and my heart nearly broke when he told me Ned was kissing Jennifer. Ned told me that he thought Jennifer was me. I can't really blame him, me and Jennifer were wearing the same outfit.'

Her thoughts shifted to the time Ned had gotten piercings and wore make up for her.

'I told Missy the day before I totally hated all that stuff and the very next day, Ned was wearing all that stuff' Suzie said in her head. 'I think my heart practially fell to pieces when Missy told me she and Ned were together. And then I heard Ned sayings all those nice things about me...he's so sweet!'

She remembered when Ned stood by her when she embarassed herself in front of the class. She remembered when Ned stood by her when she took a stand against the frog dissection.

She remembered all those things Ned did for her and the feelings he made her feel.

'Oh my god...I think I'm in love with Ned Bigby...'Suzie said in her mind.

---------------

Well there...plz review and tell me what u think...

XxHeixFengxX.


	2. Jealousy

sigh...i'm updating...

well here...

------

Suzie glared at Jennifer and Ned who were talking. She was jealous. She would have done _anything_ to be in Jennifer's spot right now. She sighed and continued to eat her lunch. She was sitting with her popular friends and she wasn't exactly happy.

"Suzie? What's up? You're quiet!" said Brittany, one of Suzie's friends.

"I'm just thinking."

"About that Bigby boy?"

Suzie didn't reply.

"Forget him, Suzie. He was a loser for dumping you for that...Mosely..."

"Don't say that!" Suzie got up angrily from the table and threw away her lunch. Suzie went into the hallway and leaned against the wall. She could still see Ned and Jennifer. Ned whispered something in her ear and Jennifer would giggle. Cookie was sitting there looking at the _couple_. Suzie didn't like it one bit.

Jennifer, who had ignored Ned for all these years, ended up with Ned anyways. Suzie had feelings for Ned way before Jennifer. She wished that Jennifer would have settled for Loomer. Loomer had liked her for years but she ignored him. Suzie hated Moze at the moment. Jennifer stared dreamily at Ned, with her 'big brown eyes'. Suzie had brown eyes. Ned would stare back at Jennifer with a look of love...

She wanted Ned to look at her like that. But now Ned looked at her for only friendship.

Lunch soon ended. She headed to her locker. And to make things worse, Jennifer came.

"Hey, Suzie" Jennifer greeted.

"Hi, Jennifer" Suzie answered with her best happy voice.

"How's everything going?"

"Great. So? We're still hanging out tonight right?" Moze asked.

"Sure...so how are you and...Ned...?" Suzie tried to be as cheery as she could.

"Fabulous! Ned is such a sweet guy!" Moze said. "Did you know that?"

'Of course I knew that! He's also cute, funny and nice' Suzie yelled in her head.

"Yeah, he's very nice" Suzie said, containing her fury toward Moze. "Well, I should get to class."

"I'm in the same class" Jennifer said. "Let's go."

Jennifer and Suzie walked together to their next class. Little did Moze know, Suzie was glaring at her with a look of jealousy and anger.

----

Afterschool, Suzie bumped into the person that harbored her thoughts 24/7. "Ned...hi..."

"Hi, Suzie" Ned said. "Glad to see you."

"Same to you" Suzie smiled at him. "So how are things?"

"Good, but I don't get the math homework. My brain literally stopped working at the field trip" Ned joked. Suzie giggled.

"That explains so much..."

"Hey!"

"I'll help you with the homework" said Suzie.

They went to the library and got started on their homework. Suzie treasured those moments. They laughed and were shushed by the other people in the library. Then Ned's phone rang.

"Hey, Moze" Ned said into his phone. The smile on Suzie's face faded. She noticed the smile on Ned's face had grown 2 times larger. Why couldn't he smile like that when she was with him? Ned would give her a smile but when Moze came in, his smile became twice as big.

"I miss you too" Ned said. Suzie rolled her eyes. She couldn't be here anymore. She gathered her things. Ned hung up.

"I've gotta go, Ned" Suzie said. "Nice talking to you."


End file.
